Do You?
by Dark Lights The Way
Summary: Sequel to Acceptance. Light slash. Vanessa has finally come to accept and respect Catty's decision, but soon will she be able to accept her own feelings? Review please and I'll add another chapter or something. SD


The soft pad of her bare feet against the fluffy carpet was not the only noise in the house. The gentle hum of the air conditioner and refrigerator was constant, yet tonight it seemed to be softer than normal, and for some reason it didn't bother Vanessa Cleaveland. It seemed to comfort her for some reason. Just like her mother or the moon always managed to do; calm her nerves and racing mind.

The moonlight shone through her kitchen, reflecting off the walls and bathing the small room in milky light. The shadows seemed darker, yet less terrifying, hiding in the corners and crevices in her small home. The clock made a constant ticking noise, the hands clearly saying that it was about half past two. Two A.M to be precise.

As the young girl walked over to the window, she couldn't help the small smile that planted itself on her pale pink lips as she stared at the moon, the stars seeming like simple dots in the sky, but shining brightly nevertheless. The wind was slow and soft, but if you listened close enough you were able to pick up the gentle noise of the wind blowing through the trees, almost as it was a simple caress, and she took comfort in that.

She raised her bright blue eyes fanned by dark lashes to look up at the ceiling, as if trying to find a simple answer in the confinement of the simple white area, as if it could tell her the solution to all her problems. But as she stared for about ten minutes, she realized that she wasn't going to discover anything she didn't know up there.

A few simple steps behind her made her muscles tense up and she froze, her breath stuck in her chest as she waited for the person to make a move. After all she had gone through after she learned she was a goddess, she didn't know what to expect anymore. She didn't know who to trust, who not to trust but all she knew for sure was that she had her friends by her side to help her though it all.

She felt someone's chin rested on her shoulder and someone's hair brushing against the back of her arm, her simple white tank top doing nothing to stop the goose bumps covering her flesh. She heard a muttered, barely audible, "Hey," whispered in her ear, the warm breath caressing her ear as she felt a warm hand resting on her hip. "Why are you up?"

Vanessa turned her head towards the voice, smiling slightly as a lock of dark brown hair brushed against her skin and tickling her cheek. She saw a pair of brown eyes looking back at her, concerned, eyebrows furrowed as a puzzled expression came across her face. The girl's lips parted slightly, as if to ask a question, but no sound passed those dark pink lips, the lower lip hidden in her mouth as she began to bite her lip, the concerned look never ceasing.

Catty cocked her head to the side gently, just a few inches, and she licked her lips with her tongue, brown eyes looking back at her, questioningly. "What's wrong?" She spoke softly, as if trying not to scare the blonde away, and the young brunette tucked a strand of blonde hair behind Vanessa's ear, her hand than coming to rest back on her shoulder, where she had her chin still lied. The hand on her hip tightened, and Vanessa gave a simple shake of her head, wanting to drive away that look of confusion on her younger friends' face.

"I was just thinking, that's all," Her own voice isn't much more than a whisper but Catty seemed to pick it up.

"Oh. What about?" She asked questioningly, as if she was Vanessa's mother, or maybe she was just trying to protect her best friend from something, everything. Ever since Vanessa had broken down after she woke up from a dream a couple weeks ago, crying and begging Catty not to leave her, the brunette suddenly seemed to be more protective of her friend. She hated to see that pained look in those bright blue eyes, so she had tried to make sure that that look wouldn't return, whether it was her own doing, unintentional or not, or somebody else's words or actions that made Vanessa scared and upset.

Vanessa couldn't help but smile at Catty's mother-like behavior. "About nothing, thinking about everything."

Catty seemed to accept that answer, as she pushed the topic no further. "Beautiful isn't it?"

"Sure is," Vanessa whispered, part of her talking about the view from the window, the other part of her speaking of something totally different.

"Why don't you go back to sleep? Its late," Catty stated as she moved her head so she could rest it on Vanessa's left shoulder blade, heat immediately passing between the two of them as they simply stood in their embrace, content for the moment.

"Later," She whispered as she took the time-traveling goddess's hand and threaded their fingers together, resting their intertwined hand on her stomach, pressing Catty's hand against her skin and she could feel the younger girl's hand gently tracing a circle with her thumb on her belly, the soft caress making her giggle. Catty smiled at her, continuing the motion and Vanessa settled down for a while, using her other hand to play with a lock of dark brown hair, twisting and tugging on it.

They stood there, in their simple embrace for many more minutes, before Catty felt her eyelids suddenly getting heavier by the second. Vanessa seemed to notice, as she asked, "Tired?"

Catty nodded against her shoulder, closing her eyes for a couple seconds. "Can we go back to sleep?" She questioned, opening her eyes as she felt Vanessa moving out of the kitchen. Catty followed, her hand never leaving Vanessa's as they headed into the bedroom and they collapsed.

The blonde lied on her back, her head resting against the pillow as Catty moved and rested her head on the older girl's stomach feeling her breaths come out, feeling the soft skin and muscle move beneath her ear and cheek. "Love you Nessa," Catty said gently as she closed her eyes and fell into a soft sleep.

"Love you too Catty," Vanessa whispered, gently carding her fingers through the soft brown strands of hair currently rested on her. "You honestly don't know how much, do you?" She questioned, as she leaned down and brushed her lips against the soft skin of Catty's forehead. "You don't know how much, do you?" She repeated again.

She loved her more than a friend, but for now, that was all she was going to get.

AN: Wow! My first slash fiction! It's not REALLY heavy femslash, but still it's good right? I know that they don't seem to be THAT close, and Catty's out of character, but its MY STORY!! So thus, I can do what I like in it. Don't like, don't read, don't review. That's my policy. So if you aren't an arrogant homophone, than please review. If you are than I shall send my minions to attack!!!

With Much Love,

SD


End file.
